


Take it Off

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, M/M, hints of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take it off,” Levi growled deep in his throat, the sound almost feral like an angered animal.</p><p>“What was that?” Erwin asked, too busy tightening his bolo tie in the mirror to see the intensity in Levi’s gaze.</p><p>The shorter man strode forward quickly, fisting his hand in the back of the blonde’s shirt just below the collar and pulling the taller man’s ear closer to his lips.  "You heard me,“ he hissed lower, his growl increasing in intensity, "Take. It. Off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend alexxknight on tumblr for the prompt 42: "Take. It. Off." from here 
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/121384992891/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you 
> 
> post is also linked on my blog in case you're interested-- I couldn't find it on the original poster's blog).

“Take it off,” Levi growled deep in his throat, the sound almost feral like an angered animal.

“What was that?” Erwin asked, too busy tightening his bolo tie in the mirror to see the intensity in Levi’s gaze.

The shorter man strode forward quickly, fisting his hand in the back of the blonde’s shirt just below the collar and pulling the taller man’s ear closer to his lips.  "You heard me,“ he hissed lower, his growl increasing in intensity, "Take. It. Off.”

Erwin jerked away from Levi’s grip, spinning sharply on his heel to face him. “Corporal, what are you saying?” He raised both arms incredulously while lowering his thick eyebrows in confusion. “But that would interfere with my plans.”

Levi pinched the brim of his nose between nimble fingers as he let out a low groan in frustration.  After a few moments he returned his steely glare to Erwin’s bright blue eyes.

“Your plan is doomed to fail anyway, so _take it off_.” He gestured at Erwin’s tall, solid build, “I mean you look absolutely ridiculous.”

Erwin gripped his new blue plaid shirt between thumb and his index finger curiously, “But this is what all the young people wear, right?”

“Erwin, since when do you _ever_ see any of the cadets dress like that? Where did you even find that hideous hat?”

“I’ve seen young people dress like this in the city.” Erwin protested but faltered slightly as he tried to remember just how many decades ago that had been.

“I know you want to further gain the cadets’ trust,” Levi sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “But making them think they have a blind or senile commander is not the way to do it.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll change.”  Erwin smoothly slid the tasteless fabric over his muscled shoulders and down his strong arms, taking his time selecting the most pristine of his white button-downs to wear instead.

“And shave off that wall-sinning mustache before I take a blade to it myself.”  
Erwin peeked over his shoulder at his lower officer as a wily grin spreading across his face. “Now that you mention it Levi, I think I’d rather you do it.”

“Shut up you shitty old man,” Levi quipped, even as he took the few extra steps to rest his chest against Erwin’s back. His arms slid around Erwin’s waist and his ringers danced up his muscled chest. “I’ll do whatever you want tonight as long as you promise to never wear that shitty outfit ever again.”

Erwin’s grin widened lecherously. He was, after all, a commander known for unconventional strategies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin's outfit is based off of his outfit in the chibi series, in case you didn't notice.


End file.
